Valentines drama
by flowwitheverything
Summary: Valentines day is coming up and all of the lads are worried. Can the lads pull themselves together and create the BEST Valentines day ever?
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned the nightworld series but sadly I don't. Sob. Valentines Day

1st February

14 Day's until Valentines Day and everyone was counting down. The girls were practically floating on excitement and there wasn't one lad that was close to taking anti-anxiety pills. Of course there were the few that wanted to stab (or bite) everyone else for not shutting up about it, pretty much everything was normal. Out of all the soulmates though there was, of course, one girl who was less enthusiastic about the holiday than her partner.

"Keller, don't be such a spoilsport. You always have to be awkward." Galen moaned at her as he turned the calendar over.

"Don't you call me awkward Galen Drache!" Keller yelled at her soulmate. Normally he would have retreated by now, but not today.

"Please Keller. We don't have to stay long. Just show up." Galen said pleadingly.

Keller glared back at him. "You say now, but what about when we get there then someone starts talking to us, then the next person and the next and so on so forth. We'll never get out of there."

"Don't be such a kitten." Galen muttered under his breath.

"Oh, so now I'm a kitten. It appears you forgot one tiny detail. I may be a kitten but kitten's have exceptionally good hearing." Keller hissed at him before throwing open the door and pounding down the hallway.

Galen bit back a sigh and wandered into their kitchen. She'd be back. A loud knock on the door had Galen hesitantly wander back through again to open it. He knew that it wouldn't be Keller, it was definitely too soon. On opening the door he saw that it was Delos.

"Hi." Delos said, "Can I hide, um, I mean hang out here for a while."

"Sure." Galen said, slightly confused.

Galen moved out of the way and Delos walked straight to the sofa and flopped down. Galen shut the door and sat down next to him.

"Maggie is driving me crazy. All this and that about Valentines Day traditions. It's all she talks about. I had to get out of there." Delos said in a rush.

I think I'm having the opposite problem. If any even mentions Valentine's Day to Keller again I'm afraid that she'll rip their head off." Galen said, barely containing his laughter.

"I thought it was Keller that stormed past angrily muttering about killing anyone who is excited about the 'festival of love'" Delos said.

Galen shook his head. "She can be such a drama queen sometimes. I'm surprised she wasn't talking about it being 'a commercial stunt to get sad people to buy worthless junk that will be thrown in the trash the next day'" Galen answered, laughing properly this time.

"What did you do to have her in such an angry state." Delos asked him.

"All I did was try to convince her to come with me to the Valentine dinner that Thierry's organised for everyone." Galen said, seriously this time.

"I take it she didn't want to go." Delos said, smiling.

"She may have been a little negative but she'll come around." Galen replied.

"How do you know?" Delos asked.

"If I can't convince her all I have to do is tell Hannah." Galen said, chuckling.

They both dissolved into laughter and after a few minutes Delos said bye and went to hide out with someone else.

About 10 minutes after Delos had left a slightly wet Keller came back through the door. From behind her hair she looked up at him but before she could say anything she sneezed. Galen couldn't help laugh and he just grabbed a towel and strolled over to her. He took her jacket and wrapped the towel around her shoulders as she sneezed again.

Poppy answered the door and Delos was stood there looking rather sheepish. "Hi. Is James here."

"Yeah, hang on. James." Poppy called. She opened the door a bit more and invited him in. Delos stepped through and Poppy offered him something to drink.

"No thanks. I won't be long." Delos answered politely.

Poppy smiled at him and then left him to wait in the living room while she went and tipped James out of bed.

A thud and a ouch later James came through wearing a pair of jeans and a cotton top that was on backwards. Delos raised an eyebrow and James looked down at himself. He laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"What brings you here?" James asked.

"Hiding from Maggie." Delos said.

"Perfectly understandable. Have a seat." James said taking the seat opposite.

Delos sat down and James asked, "Why are you hiding from her?"

"She won't stop talking about Valentines Day." Delos said, keeping a close eye on Poppy in the kitchen.

James followed his gaze and laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Poppy won't say anything."

"Hmm, I know, guess I'm just a bit paranoid at the moment. She won't stop talking about it and I have no idea what to do." Delos said, hanging his head.

James laughed at him again. "Dude. Chill. It's easy. Just do something nice, spend some money and kiss her goodnight."

"Delos don't you dare listen to him! He hasn't got a romantic bone in his body and Maggie will kill you if you just 'do something nice, spend some money and kiss her goodnight'" Poppy called out, mimicking James almost to perfection. She strode into the living room and glared at James.

He shrugged his shoulders and Phil, their smoky grey kitten, jumped into his lap. Poppy turned away from James to face Delos who was looking more and more nervous by the second.

"First thing's first. Calm. Down. Everything is going to turn out alright, you just need a little help and luckily for you I know a lot better what a girl wants on Valentines Day than James ever will." Poppy said.

"Hey." Protested James from behind her. She ignored him.

"What we need is to find out the sort of things that Maggie likes." Poppy said, smiling this time.

"I can be romantic." James protested and Poppy ignored him again.

Delos looked at James and mouthed sorry before turning back to Poppy and start talking about Maggie.

James threw his arms up in the air in defeat and grabbed his jacket before opening the door and slamming it behind him. Being ignored by Poppy and Delos this time. He stormed through the mansion with both hands in his pockets.

When he eventually paid attention to where he was going he wandered into the kitchen. It was deserted and he hadn't had anything yet. Taking his hands out of his pocket he opened the door to the fridge.

"Aaah!" He yelled.

Ash climbed out of the fridge, unable to breathe from laughter. Quinn slipped out from behind the door that James had opened and tapped him on the shoulder. Causing him to yell again. Quinn and Ash were clutching their sides, tears in the corners of their eyes from laughter. James scowled at the pair of them which just caused them to laugh even harder. He rolled his eyes at the pair of them and just walked back out of the door. Unfortunately for him though they followed him and Ash put his arms around James's shoulder. James grimaced at him but didn't stop walking.

"Aw, what's wrong cousin?" Ash asked, not doing very well in stopping laughing.

Quinn was laughing just as hard as before and Ash was trying hard not to look at him. James didn't say anything; he just started to walk a little faster. Ash let go of James and said, "What's up, lost your sense of humour."

"Maybe we can find it in the fridge." Quinn guffawed.

James and Ash both rolled their eyes at him but Quinn was to busy laughing to notice. "What are you guys doing for Valentines Day?" James asked seriously.

Ash and Quinn immediately stood still and looked at each other silently. "Well." Ash said.

"Um." was Quinn's reply.

"Gee, thanks guy's, I don't know why I didn't think of that before." James said sarcastically.

"Why are you stressing over Valentines Day anyway." Quinn asked.

"Poppy said that I haven't got a single romantic bone in my body. Me!" James said.

Quinn and Ash looked at each other and then back at James. "Sorry but I think I'm on Poppy's side here." Quinn said.

"What! I saved her life! I gave up everything! I put myself in danger to save her!" James shouted.

"It's not the same thing. Sure that showed how much you loved her but can you honestly say that you're a fan of serenades, candlelit dinners and skywriting." Ash said.

"Are you some sort of closet romance reader or something?" James asked and Quinn snickered.

"What are you doing for Rashel then." Ash asked Quinn.

"Hey. I thought we were talking about James here." Quinn said hurriedly.

James and Ash rolled their eyes. James opened his mouth to say something else but just as he was about to a frazzled Morgead came racing past them shouting, "I didn't mean it." Over and over again. He was closely followed by a furious Jez holding a snakewood fighting stick and her wild red hair streamed out behind her.

"Morgead Blackthorn! You worm!" Jez screamed at him so loudly it could've woken the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. I know that it's after Valentines Day but I want to finish it so I'm going to carry on with the story until I do.

Jez's flaming hair quivered as she screamed in anger. As she chased Morgead through the house, shouting every curse under the sun Daybreaker's scattered for their lives. As they ran passed, Ash, James and Quinn, Jez lifted her arm, stopped and threw the snakewood fighting stick. It sliced through the air and skimmed Morgead's ear by a millimetre. Morgead's yelped and picked up the fighting stick before speeding up again and headed for the ajar window at the end of the corridor, just after the door that leads to the stairs. Jez sped after him, her cheeks flushed.

"Morgead. Don't you dare you wimp." Jez yelled.

"Aaarrgh!" Morgead shouted as he jumped from the third story window. There was a thud and Jez skidded to a stop, just in time to stop herself from following him. She glared down and saw Morgead shakily get to his feet and then look up.

"Bye babe." He shouted up at her, with a smug smile.

"You'll be back and when you are you want to make sure I haven't got any of my other wooden stakes." Jez shouted back. He grinned at her and then took of, running far off into the desert. She spun on her heels and stormed back down the corridor, her sharp, merciless glare daring any one to say a word.

Ash, James and Quinn stayed silent as they watched Jez stomp past them. Once she disappeared around the corner they all let go of the breaths they hadn't realised they were holding. They looked at each other, still slightly shocked.

"I need to go and work out what I'm going to do for Valentines Day." Quinn said, sounding panicked.

"Me too." James said in the same tone.

"I think I'm going to go hide." Ash said.

They all ran of in their opposite directions.

**2****nd**** February.**

Hannah was humming to herself softly when Thierry came up behind her placing his hands on her eyes.

"Guess who." Thierry said, chuckling under his breath.

"Hmm." Hannah said, pretending to think about it. "Hugh Jackman?" She asked cheekily.

"Nooo. Guess again." Thierry said with a short laugh.

"Orlando Bloom?" She asked.

Thierry tutted and said, "No."

"Hmm. Give up." Hannah said.

She laughed and turned around she looked up at him and stretched slightly to gently kiss him squarely on the lips. He chuckled deeply but didn't pull away. She put her arms around the back of his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. He lifted her up and she giggled and he spun her round. He put her back onto her feet again and she sighed deeply as she put her head on his chest.

"Hannah." Thierry said.

"Hmm." She replied.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said mysteriously.

"Not another one." She said but didn't move.

"Don't be a spoilsport." He said laughing.

"After the Lamborghini yesterday I don't think I'll be able to handle any more surprises." She said while smiling.

"Please." He begged.

"Fine." She said with an overdramatic roll of her eyes.

He laughed and grabbed hold of her hand and led her out of the door. She followed him closely but dragged her feet on purpose. After about a minute he swung her up into his arms and said, "You're impossible, you know that." Before taking of at vampire speed.

He stopped when they reached the ridiculously sized ballroom. Before she could ask what they were doing there he put her down and ran to the other end of the room. She reached up and flattened down her hair and in less than 30 seconds he was back. He grinned at her mischievously and seemed to be holding something behind his back.

She looked at him questionably and he brought the object from behind his back. She gasped and both hands flew to her mouth. The light streaming through the floor to ceiling windows caught on the beautiful item giving the impression that it was glowing. It was a necklace and obviously real gold. It was a solid gold thick band that looked like it would sit much like a choker around her neck. Engraved in the gold were swirls with small branches coming of every now and again. At the end of each of these branches were sapphires in the shape of teardrops. It couldn't possibly be any more beautiful. He held it out to her but she couldn't bring herself to touch it in case it disappeared into dust.

"I had this made for you around the time of your life in Egypt. I've waited decades to be able to give this to you." Thierry said, his voice light and dreamy, lost in time.

Hannah swayed but managed to stay on her feet. She didn't move towards him and the piece of jewellery but she didn't move away either. He stepped towards her and, when she didn't move, he stepped around her. She lifted up her hair as he clasped it around her neck. It wasn't exactly light but it wasn't really heavy either. It was devastatingly beautiful. Hannah turned to Thierry and she kissed him passionately.

**3****rd**** February**

Thea and Gillian sat at the table with books piled everywhere about anything from snakebite cures to herbs specific for different potions. From the first day Gillian and David showed up at the door Thea had tutored Gillian in anything witch-like she could. Blaise had joined Circle Daybreak when the witches broke away from the night world but she wasn't as keen to share Thea with Gillian. When Blaise had heard Gillian's story she began to become less of the ice-queen she came across as.

Gillian's short hair bounced as she nodded to show she was following what Thea was saying. Eric was lounged on the sofa, his eyes trained on the TV while talking to his younger sister 'Roz' or Rosamund. From what Gillian could tell Roz was asking about Thea and when she was going to come 'home' again. Eric was giving half-hearted answers and it wasn't long before Roz cut the connection leaving Eric looking at the phone in disbelief.

"She hung up on me." He said, shocked.

"Honestly, I'm not really surprised honey." Thea said to him smiling warmly at him.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell her?" Eric moaned.

Thea and Eric had told Roz and Eric's mother what Thea actually was when they decided to find the circle Daybreakers. Roz had taken it in her stride but Eric's mother collapsed from the shock. Once she'd gotten over that she was able to accept it and she was genuinely happy about Eric and Thea being soulmates, she hadn't doubted them being soulmates for a minute.

"Tell you what, phone Roz back and tell her we'll come for Sunday lunch this weekend. I'm sure we can get permission of Thierry." Thea told him warmly.

Eric smiled at her and pushed himself off the sofa. He strolled over to Thea and wrapped his arms around her neck. He kissed the top of her head and Thea beamed.

"I'm gonna leave you two witches and go find Thierry." Eric told them.

"Alright, but don't get lost." Thea told him.

She turned to face him and he stuck his tongue out at her, which made her laugh at him. He kissed her on the cheek quickly before opening their door and shutting it behind him. Thea was positively gleaming and Gillian couldn't help but smile at her friend. Thea noticed Gillian smiling at her and she turned her head away, blushing.

"Don't worry. It's cute." Gillian said to Thea. Thea smiled again and cleared her throat before turning back to the books.

They worked through book after book for about half an hour going through spells of all kinds. When the half hour was over Thea sat back and Gillian sighed gently.

"Guess that's enough work for today." Thea said.

"I think my brains about to explode." Gillian said, smiling to show it was a joke.

Thea laughed and started to collect up the books and place them into the trunk that had been a special 'housewarming present' from Thierry. Thea and Eric had quickly learned that Thierry loved any excuse to spend his unlimited amount of money. This particular trunk was made from ancient oak and had pure gold locks. All over the trunk, engraved in the wood were black dahlias. Thea had been ecstatic when he gave it to her and even Eric had been impressed (even if he wouldn't admit it).

"What are you doing this weekend?" Thea asked Gillian.

"No idea." Gillian replied.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me and Eric. It will probably be a total disaster judging by what happened last time but it'll be fun." Thea asked. Last time Thea and Eric had gone round for Sunday dinner the roast had burned to a crisp and the vegetables had boiled over but on the bright side Eric's mother had been dating Ray 'the hunky fireman' for two months and it was going really well for the two of them. Ray had even joined them for Christmas dinner, which thankfully had gone better than Sunday lunch; Eric's mother spent the entire day thanking the cookery channel.

"Can I bring David?" Gillian asked.

"Of course." Thea replied.

"Then I'll ask, but you have to make sure it's alright for you to invite us." Gillian said.

"Great." Said Thea excitedly.

Gillian rolled her eyes and as if she had planned it in advance Blaise came strutting through the door, not bothering to knock as usual.

"Hey Gillian, Thea." Blaise said before heading straight into the kitchen.

"Hi Blaise. Are you here for a reason?" Thea asked her cousin.

"No, I'm just so bored I think I might blow my own brains out." Blaise called from the kitchen.

Thea rolled her eyes and Gillian had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing. "I thought that you were teaching today."

When Blaise had joined circle Daybreak Thierry had asked her to teach a class of witches and much to everyone's surprise Blaise had said yes.

"Class finished about an hour ago." Blaise said as she walked back into the living/dining room holding a cup of raspberry herbal tea.

Thea frowned and said; "You know that's mine, right?"

"I know." Blaise said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"What are you doing for Valentines Day?" Thea asked no one in particular.

"David is planning something for me and him to do. He wont tell me exactly what it is." Gillian told her

Blaise looked smug and Thea raised her eyebrows questionably at her devious cousin. "What are you planning?" Thea asked.

"Nothing." Blaise said, oozing innocence.

"Blaise." Thea said threateningly.

Blaise looked back wide eyed, trying to look as innocent as possible. Thea wasn't fooled for a minute but she let it drop anyway, when Blaise was hiding something she knew how to keep it secret.

"Eric said that he has something planned, he wont tell me either. Should we be worried when all the guy's are keeping secrets." Thea mused out loud.

Gillian grinned and nodded in agreement and Blaise walked back in the kitchen. Gillian rose to her feet and hugged Thea goodbye. Once Gillian had left Thea sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV. Blaise flopped down on the sofa next to her and they watched the news in silence for a few minutes.

"You can tell that this things getting closer." Blaise commented, her eyes not leaving the TV.

"You scared." Thea asked, looking at Blaise.

"Nope." Blaise said, smiling nervously, "You?"

"Of course not." Thea said with a knowing smile. They both smiled at each other, knowing perfectly well that they were absolutely terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash**

Ash looked around the corner warily and sighed thankfully when he saw that there was no one there. Then he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder, jumped about half a mile in the air and squealed like a thirteen year old at a JLS concert. When he saw who it was he glared at them until they couldn't hold back laughter anymore.

"Kestrel, are you trying to kill me!" Ash whispered loudly.

Kestrel wiped imaginary tears from the corner of her eyes and said, "Oh chill already, you know I couldn't kill you that way, but that was like the funniest thing ever! Anyway, Mary-Lynette is looking for you, something about Valentine's Day."

Ash looked around panicking and his gaze snagged on the window but before he could take a step towards it Kestrel said, "Relax, I sent her over to the other side of the mansion, frankly I'm on your side over this whole Valentine's Day brouhaha."

Ash grinned at his sister and said, "If you see Mary-Lynette again tell her I went out."

"Won't she kill you later if I tell her that you went out by yourself?" Kestrel asked, genuinely curious.

"Not if I can come up with something amazing for Valentine's Day." Ash said nervously.

Kestrel laughed again and said, "Right, well good luck with that."

Then she turned around and walked back the way she came. Ash turned to walk down the opposite way when he heard Mary-Lynette asking someone where he was. Within two strides he was at the window and jumped down four storeys. Then he ran in the same direction Morgead had gone the day before.

**Rashel**

Rashel looked longingly at the high-heeled leather boots on the screen and just stopped short of stroking the screen. Even though she knew that Quinn would buy them for her if she asked she couldn't get out of the mindset that if you wanted something then you had to work hard to get it. She logged of with a final sigh and twirled around in her computer chair a few times out of boredom. She was getting pretty tired of Quinn asking her what she wanted for Valentine's Day, you'd have thought that someone who had been around for that long would know what to buy someone for Valentine's Day but, sadly no. Rashel giggled as she admitted to herself that at least men never really change. With the approach of Valentine's Day everyone was slightly crazy. The way Rashel saw it, either someone was going to explode or someone was going to get stabbed... possibly both.

Rashel decided that she if she was going to just sit around it would drive her insane so she donned her training gear and headed down to the gym. The gym was a large open space separated from the mansion and it was large enough to be a house all on its own. It had all of the usual gym equipment along with the most deadly weapons in the entire world, a boxing ring and a fighting ring. It also had a swimming pool that would make an Olympic look like a ten foot kiddie pool. Outside there was a full sized track for running. There was also a spa. A spa! Of course most daybreak members preferred the spar but for Rashel it was the gym where she felt the most comfortable. Knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied with staying in one spot she slipped off her jacket and began jogging around the track. Most things about the mansion and Thierry's unlimited finance were ridiculous but she was truly thankful for the track. Many times she had been to the track when Quinn did something incredibly stupid or annoying in order to let off some steam. She had an impressive steady pace going when she heard someone shout her name. She slowed down to a jog before stopping completely and looking to see who was calling her name. She smiled when she saw Keller and waved her over. Keller ran over and they grinned at each other before they started running again, this time side by side.

"Please, do not mention Valentine's Day to me or I may just have to kill you." Keller said wearily.

"Don't worry, I won't say it." Rashel said grinning.

"Galen won't shut up about it!" Keller groaned.

"At least he isn't begging you to tell him what you want. You know you'd have thought that after being around for so long that he'd know that you don't just ask a girl what you want. Honestly, men!" Rashel complained, while rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Keller laughed loudly and then said, "Come on, if we run fast enough it might take us back in time to when things were simple."

Rashel laughed and said, "You're on!"

**Jade**

Jade glided gracefully, twirling as she hummed and cleaned her room. Mark was out and Jade couldn't wait for her first Valentine's Day with her soulmate. Jade pulled a pillow from out where Kestrel was dozing on the sofa and kestrel's head smacked down on the arm rest.

"Ow, what was that?" Kestrel demanded.

"Sorry." Jade almost sang and then Jade smiled happily before handing the pillow back to Kestrel, ignoring Kestrels glare.

Kestrel growled and then hugged the pillow to her chest before shifting on the sofa to find a more comfortable position. She was about to doze off again when Mary-Lynette came crashing in through the door. "I can't find Ash anywhere!" She nearly shouted. Kestrel groaned and nearly wept.

"He said that he was going out." Kestrel murmured.

"What!" Mary-Lynette shrieked.

"Hey! Supernatural hearing here remember!" Kestrel said, annoyed.

Jade came rushing back into the room and asked Mary-Lynette what was wrong and Mary-Lynette began to reply very loudly. Kestrel nearly screamed, threw the pillow down and stormed into her bedroom which Jade and Mary-Lynette didn't even notice. Once inside her bedroom Kestrel turned on her hi-fi which blasted out some very angry and heavy death metal. Kestrel sighed happily as she could now not hear Mary-Lynette and Jade. Kestrel loved them both like sisters, which they actually both were, but sometimes she could strangle them just to see them choke. It could be hard sometimes living in a mansion surrounded by soulmates, a lot of the time Kestrel felt like she was in minority. Kestrel was just about to fall asleep when her bedroom door was thrown open and her older sister Rowan switched of the music.

"Hey!" Kestrel protested.

"Bleeding eardrums aren't very attractive." Rowan stated calmly.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going out. Don't wait up." Kestrel said before pulling on her coat, knowing that was the only peace she was going to get.

"There is bagged blood in the fridges." Rowan said, her voice ever so slightly disappointed.

"Bye." Kestrel said before walking out and down the hall before using her enhanced running capabilities to get out of the mansion before anyone else could stop her. She looked up at the clear sky and she cold sort of see what Mary-Lynette always talked about and then her eyes were caught by the bright lights of Vegas and her lips curled up into a slightly more predatory smile and she knew exactly where she would rather be. Of course she never hurt anyone but blood always tasted better fresh and with that thought in her mind she headed towards Sin City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aradia**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Poppy yelled loudly.

"No, anyway, I don't see why you're protesting so much." Aradia answered calmly.

"Where do I start?" Poppy said, exasperated. "For starters, how can you not like it?"

"It's only music Poppy." Aradia answered, still as calm as ever. Despite their almost constant arguing Aradia and Poppy were best friends. A lot of the time people were extremely wary of the maiden of all witches, plus there was the fact she was blind so most people didn't really want to talk to her, never mind argue. However, since the first time they had met Poppy had never shrunk away, instead she took everything in her stride and never worried about saying what happened to be on her mind. Even when Aradia offered to teach her Poppy simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "I suppose it's about time I learned."

Aradia liked Poppy's outgoing personality and Poppy liked Aradia's quiet strength but no matter how much Poppy liked Aradia that didn't mean that she would let her get away with claiming her taste in music was narrow and dull. This was in fact what they were currently arguing over.

"Listen, witch, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the type of music I listen to." Poppy said at a more normal volume.

"I never said that there was, just that you need to broaden your musical horizons." Aradia answered.

Poppy growled at her friend whose smile was more amused than anything else. Poppy stormed off to find James, most likely so that she could talk his ear off complaining. Aradia leant back in her seat and ran her fingers delicately over the polished surface of the old oak table. Aradia often fantasised about having a soulmate but it appeared that it wasn't her destiny. As well as being maiden of all the witches she was also gifted with visions. So, as troublesome as it could sometimes be, being able to see the future came in handy more often than not. Of course future events were never concrete and certain but Aradia saw that as more of a good thing.

Slowly Aradia got to her feet and promptly collided with someone who she hadn't actually heard come into the room. He was warm and at least a head taller than her but that was all she could tell.

"Sorry." Aradia said.

"That's okay." A low, male voice replied.

Thinking carefully Aradia nodded in his direction before stepping around him and making her way slowly to the door.

**Eli**

Eli was humming to himself and sitting in one of the many corridors when John Quinn came across him.

"Eli, why the hell are you humming and actually smiling?" Quinn asked, shocked.

Eli jumped slightly and then grinned up at Quinn from where he was sat on the floor. "Good evening Quinn. Isn't life great!"

Quinn looked like he was about to pass out any second. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Eli Finn!"

Eli jumped to his feet and said, "I met a girl."

"Oh, alright then." Quinn said simply before starting to walk again.

"That's it?" Eli asked.

"Trust me you don't have to say another word." Quinn said.

"Don't you even want to know who it is?" Eli asked.

"Fine, who is it?" Quinn asked, humouring his friend.

"I don't know." Eli admitted, frowning thoughtfully.

"Well then why did you ask me if I wanted to know who it was?" Quinn asked, rolling his eyes.

"Will you see if you know who she is if I point her out to you?" Eli begged.

"Sure, but if she's imaginary I'm going to be extremely disappointed." Quinn said dramatically.

Eli glared at Quinn for a few minutes before grabbing Quinn's arm and dragging him down the corridor. Finally, they came to a stop outside of a perfectly normal door. Eli motioned for Quinn to be quiet, and then Eli pushed the door open a tiny bit and pointed her out. Quinn's eyes grew wide and he backed away from the door and motioned for Eli to follow him. Eli shut the door silently and followed Quinn down the extremely long corridor.

"You really don't know who that is?" Quinn asked Eli. Eli shook his head and looked at Quinn excitedly.

"Eli, that's Aradia, maiden of all the witches." Quinn told him.

That was when Eli actually passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Iliana walked into the room wearing a black veil and dress that would've rivalled one of the most ultimate Goth, the whole room stopped whatever they were doing. The silence in the room was probably the mildest reaction. Iliana scowled at everyone in the room and walked through in huge platform motorcycle boots with the same moody strut a model would've and not her usual perky skip. As soon as Iliana was out of the room everyone turned to each other and went, "What the..."

Iliana was not having the best of days and if she had her way a certain other person wouldn't either. Her new fashion choices were just a small representative of how she was feeling. After a certain incident the day before she was on the warpath and had dressed accordingly. The fact that the change of clothing was so dramatic wasn't all that Iliana had done, she had put a spell on herself (she hated dying her hair for real) that made her normally blonde hair flame red with blood red streaks and violet tips. She was also wearing huge black sunglasses to hide her eyes which were practically sparking with hatred and annoyance.

She stormed through the elegant corridors in Thierry's mansion and was about to reach the very place she was headed when she was stopped by David (Gillian's' soulmate). "Whoa, what happened?" David asked loudly, his jaw somewhere around about the floor.

"Move, David!" Iliana ordered.

"Tell me what's wrong." David said.

"You know I could do with some practice with my blue fire." Iliana growled.

David grimaced and said, "Go ahead and please don't break anything."

"No promises!" Iliana growled.

Turning her attention away from David she stared at the double doors ahead of her and they flung open as if struck by a tornado. "Nissa!" Iliana yelled. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Nissa emerged from behind one of the stacks of books. "Oh..." Nissa said, barely stopping herself from swearing as she knew that the librarian's youngest daughter was around somewhere.

Iliana smiled and it was definitely not a nice smile, more the sort of smile a predator would get as it was about to strike its prey. "Sissy am I? No good piece of fluff? Less brains than a puffed up poodle? I am going to kill you Nissa!" Iliana shrieked and the heavens quaked.

"Now, now, just... just calm down okay." Nissa stammered.

"Calm DOWN?" Iliana shrieked even louder.

By this time Thierry and quite a few other daybreak members were gathering behind Iliana and just as Thierry asked what was going on Iliana shrieked wordlessly and a blast of pure magic threw Nissa out of the huge window behind her and Nissa fell three stories landing on her back on the grass next to a huge rose bush. When Nissa's vision cleared she thanked all the God's that she hadn't actually landed in the rose bush. Nissa looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Iliana was floating out of the window and landed on the grass in front of Nissa with hardly a thud. Nissa tried to prop herself up and move away but she didn't get far before Iliana stopped her with a spell. Nissa used to think that nothing would ever scare her but the witch in front of her with the power of blue fire was enough to put enough fear in her to last her a lifetime and vampires lived very long lives. Before Iliana could do anything else Thierry landed cat like behind her and put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Iliana stop." Thierry softly said.

Iliana whirled around and whipped her sunglasses off so that she could stare at him straight in the face. "I don't want to hurt you Thierry." Iliana growled.

Thierry's eyes lit up and he looked Iliana right in the face as he commanded, "Sleep."

Iliana slumped forward and Thierry caught her. As she sunk quickly into the depths of sleep her hair turned back to blonde and the spell wore of Nissa. Nissa fell to the floor and could hardly believe her luck, or what had happened in the last five minutes. Thierry held Iliana in his arms and strode back to the doors with an instruction to Hannah to look after Nissa. He walked inside and towards the area that had been set aside for medical emergencies. He wasn't sure what it was but something was definitely not right. Iliana couldn't have just gone off the rails like that and he was determined to find out what it was that was wrong.

**I know it's short but don't worry all will be revealed. Haha, and yes it does have something to do with Valentine's Day, don't worry a new chapter will be up soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Nightworld.

Philip North was a witch. Of course he didn't want to be but when he was born that way he didn't exactly have much of a choice. He'd found out about his powers a few nights after his twin sister became a vampire. His father was also a witch but one who didn't know. Crazy family tree, right? Phil sighed as he thought about how his life had changed so quickly, he thought about it a lot. Especially as he didn't know when he was going to see his sister again. Luckily they'd found a much easier to communicate than phoning each other and risking being overheard. As well as being a vampire one of Poppy's 'powers' was that she was telepathic and Phil had found that he was as well. He wasn't as strong a telepath as Poppy but being a vampire seemed to strengthen her witch powers. However, he was still a strong enough telepath to communicate with her.

He stepped out of his car and made his way into the store as he felt something probing his mind. He was instantly on guard and then relaxed when he recognised it was Poppy. Phil hid a faint smile as he thought _hey sis._

He could feel Poppy smiling in her thoughts as she thought _hey Phil, how're things?_

As Phil walked around the store Poppy told him about the recent goings on within Circle Daybreak. Even though Phil claimed that he didn't want to know or to be involved in the Night World it still felt good that Poppy was including him in her new life as much as she could. One day he may even see her again and he hoped that it would be under good circumstances. Poppy talked to Phil as he went around the entire store and she didn't seem to pause until he had paid and was walking outside. As Phil walked to his car Poppy told Phil in great detail about what Iliana had done the day before. Even though Phil had never met any of the other Circle Daybreak members Poppy had talked about them so much Phil was almost positive that he could pick them out of a line up.

Phil unlocked his car door and shoved the bags into the passenger seat as he climbed in. IT was just beginning to get dark and he had promised his mother he would be back before it was fully black. After seeing firsthand the creatures that roamed the night Phil had no desire to hang about when the sun went down. Of course those creatures were around in the day as well but at night they definitely had more of an advantage. Poppy was quiet as Phil drove down the quiet streets towards his home as Poppy knew how distracting it could be when she was talking to him as he drove. A couple of month's back she had been doing just that and Phil had nearly crashed into a streetlight. After that Phil made it a rule that she couldn't distract him while he drove.

He pulled up into the driveway and was stepping out of the car when Poppy asked _how's mom?_

Phil was about to answer when a bloodcurdling scream split the cool twilight air. Phil raced into the house, abandoning the car and the groceries and at first his brain refused to process what it was he was actually seeing. In front of him his stepfather Cliff and his mother were in blood covered pieces scattered around the room and sat in amongst the carnage was a snow leopard looking at him with predatory eyes. The beast growled and Phil ran. Phil knew for certain that he couldn't outrun the white monster and without making a fully conscious decision he flung himself into the car and locked the doors. Poppy who had felt all of his reactions through their link for the past couple of seconds yelled at Phil to drive but his hands seemed numb and he was shaking so violently he couldn't seem to move. Realising that Phil was paralyzed in shock Poppy told him sternly to crouch down on the floor of the car and to try and make himself as small as possible which was pretty ridiculous considering the size of him but he managed to obey her instructions. As Phil lay on the floor of the car everything was quiet for a very long time. Eventually Phil got up the courage to peek out of the window. What he saw was almost enough to send him off the deep end, or at least it would have been if he hadn't dug his sister from her grave and found out she was a vampire. The snow white leopard seemed to ripple and change and then less than a minute later a tall woman with some sort of real fur dress and boots was stood in the leopards place. She looked around and Phil ducked down, hoping that she hadn't seen him. He replayed the moment to Poppy and she swore in what was a very unladylike manner. _Hang tight, cavalry is on the way._ She told him grimly.

Poppy paced up and down wearing holes in the rich burgundy carpet. She swore with frustration as despite everything she couldn't go to her brother. One because some of her old neighbours might see her and two because she was just too far away. Luckily Keller and Galen had been on a mission in the area and they should be able to help. Galen was prince of all the shape shifters and Keller's soulmate. Keller was a shape shifter and could change into a panther but she was also the most loyal and fierce person Poppy had ever met.

Keller and Galen sped through the streets in their animal forms as it was faster than anything else. As they reached Poppy's old street they slowed to a stop and Galen shifted back before Keller did the same. Galen strode forward with confident, 'prince like' strides and Keller followed her expression bordering on murderous. Poppy and Keller were close friends and Keller took that sort of thing extremely seriously.

"Shifter, what business do you have here?" Galen said, his tone full of authority.

The female looked at him lazily and smiled slowly, "Who is it who inquires into my business?" she asked politely.

"I am prince of the shape shifters and I ask you again, what business do you have here?" Galen answered.

"You will only find out when it is too late. I do not answer to a prince who turns on his kind." The female answered.

Keller stepped forward, "Listen you, I don't know who you think you are but you want to be more respectful when talking to royalty. He gave you an order, now answer!" Keller said, struggling to keep her voice low in the residential neighbourhood.

The female looked at Keller and hissed, "You cannot speak to me that way, you have no real authority and I will tell you one thing. Less are on your side than you think." Before Keller could reply the strange female shifted and ran off on all fours. Keller got ready to follow but Galen put a hand out to stop her.

"Come on Keller, we have more important things." Galen said patiently before walking straight to the car.

Keller growled in frustration but followed her soulmate and knocked on the window lightly. Phil jumped and then looked cautiously at the window. Phil unlocked the door and asked, "Keller and Galen?"

Keller looked shocked and Galen asked, "How did you know?"

Phil said and pointed to his head, "Poppy talks about you all the time, plus she's telling me now."

Keller and Galen nodded in understanding Keller flipped open her mobile while Galen calmly began to ask Phil what happened. Keller dialled the number from memory and it only took one ring before the phone was picked up.

"Well?" The person on the other end of the line asked.

"She got away but Phil's alright. Haven't seen inside yet. What do you want us to do with Phil Thierry?" Keller asked.

"You're other mission is completed so come home and bring Phil with you but stay there for a couple of days in the safe house. I'll deal with the police and make up a story that will leave Phil free. Leave the house, don't go inside, I'll have someone else deal with that. Can you give me a description of the female?" Thierry said.

"She's about 5"10, albino white skin, large green eyes and a slender figure. I'd say that she was about 19 years old. She has a tattoo of cat's eyes on her right shoulder and is wearing black shifter fur as a dress with flat footed boots, she shifts into a leapoard and doesn't seem shy, she changed right in the middle of the street, luckily no one saw." Keller told him.

Thierry thought for a second then said, "Okay, I'll get some people right on that. I'll call you when you can come home but until then keep Phil out of sight. Bye Keller."

Keller snapped the phone shut and turned to Galen, "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, come on Phil we'll get you somewhere safe." Galen said softly.

Galen and Keller walked with Phil in between them and after a couple of steps it finally all kicked in and Phil passed out which was not something he would admit in the future. Keller caught him and carried him the rest of the way back to the safe house to wait for a phone call.

Don't worry this will tie in to the rest of the story haha :D Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Iliana began to stir, feeling like she had been ran over by a ten ton truck. Everything was fuzzy and it felt like every part of her body hurt. She tried to pull her hand up to stretch but found that she couldn't move her hands at all. In her confused and still slightly fuzzy state she tried to prop herself and she saw that she appeared to be restrained to a hospital bed in a plain white room. As everything became clearer she saw that someone was sat in a plastic chair by the wall but Iliana still couldn't remember how she has gotten there or why she was there.

Iliana tried to speak but it took her a couple of goes of clearing her throat in order to get any words out of her mouth which felt like cotton wool. "What... what's going on?" She asked in what was barely a whisper. The person sat in the chair lifted his head and Iliana grew worried when she saw that it was Thierry, normally she wouldn't worry as he cared a lot for all of the daybreak members but it looked like he had been there a while and that wouldn't happen unless it was something serious plus she still couldn't remember what it was that had happened.

"Iliana, how're you feeling?" Thierry asked, completely avoiding her question.

"I could do with some water." She croaked.

Thierry nodded and was gone for about a second before he came back with a glass of ice cold water. Without bothering to take off her restraints Thierry simply held the rim of the glass to her lips and tipped the glass so that she could drink. Once she had enough she sat back, placing her head on the pillow and looked at Thierry. "Why am I restrained?" She asked.

"I don't think that I'm the best person to answer this. What do you remember?" Thierry asked her.

Iliana thought hard but it felt like everything was murky and unclear. "To be honest I'm not sure I remember anything, what happened Thierry?"

Thierry sighed wearily and said, "You attacked Nissa."

"I did what!" Iliana exclaimed. "How?"

"You stormed through the mansion until you found her and then threw her out of a window." Thierry explained softly.

"Please tell me that she's okay, tell me that you stopped me!" Iliana begged.

"It's okay, she's fine but I brought you here to be on the safe side. No one knows what happened or what triggered it so I feel it may be better to keep you here until we know for sure what happened." Thierry said apologetically.

"How long for?" Iliana asked, close to tears at the thought that she could've done something like that to Nissa.

"I've got a whole team of people working on it and I think that you'll be okay so long as you stay within the hospital. However, I would like to bring Nissa in to see you while you are wearing the restraints just to make sure that it isn't linked to you being in close proximity to Nissa that way even if it is we will know something and we will just have to keep you guys apart." Thierry explained to Iliana.

Iliana nodded grimly at Thierry's logic and agreed to see Nissa as she wanted the chance to apologise for throwing her out of a window anyway. Thierry went to the door and asked a passing nurse to bring Nissa right away. It only took Nissa a couple of minutes to get there and even though Nissa was extremely nervous she wanted to see Iliana to try and work out what was going on, in fact it was Nissa who had been the first to volunteer when Thierry asked for people to work out what had happened. Nissa had been one of the first people to find Iliana in the first place and, even though she would deny it if anyone asked, she still felt a bond with the blond witch.

Nissa took a deep breath to steel her nerves before slipping in through the door. The first thing Nissa decided was that though Iliana was petite the hospital bed made her seem even smaller. "Iliana?" Nissa said, turning it into a question.

Iliana smiled as if nothing had happened and then her face became grave and serious, "I am so sorry Nissa, I don't remember what happened but Thierry told me and I feel absolutely awful. I can't believe that I threw you out of a window!" Iliana said.

Nissa moved closer to the bed and said, "No, don't be. I'm fine and after what I had said about you I completely deserved it anyway."

Iliana laughed without any humour, "I don't even remember that."

Nissa smiled sadly and took Iliana's hand in hers. "Don't worry about it. Well obviously it's not me anyway, so what could it be. Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

"No, I'm afraid not, the last thing I remember clearly was getting up the other morning and wondering whether Poppy was okay." Iliana told them.

Nissa looked at Thierry confused and Thierry had a similar expression. "Why is that Iliana?" Thierry asked.

Iliana thought carefully and finally said, "I'm not entirely sure, I just remember getting a bad feeling about Poppy, taking a drink and the next thing I know I wake up in here. Why, what's happened?"

Thierry cleared his throat and said sadly, "Poppy's parents were murdered yesterday."

"Oh my gosh, poor Poppy, what about Phil?" Iliana asked, her concern and worry genuine.

"Phil is here, Keller and Galen brought him back about an hour ago." Thierry answered. "Phil hasn't said a word since Keller took him back to the safe house, we've put him in the hospital for now where we can keep an eye on him and make sure he is okay. Nissa, check the drink for anything suspicious."

Nissa nodded and squeezed Iliana's hand reassuringly before saying goodbye and heading off to carry out Thierry's orders. Iliana looked at Thierry, eyes filled with concern for Poppy and Phil. Thierry tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I think that we can take off those restraints now. Just remember, don't leave the hospital just to be on the safe side and I'll have someone bring up some food right away. I've got to go for a bit but I will be back to check on you later. Everything will be fine."

Thierry took off Iliana's restraints and then strode out of the room purposefully with long strides. Iliana rubbed her wrists where the restraints had been to try and regain feeling in them. She contemplated trying to stand up but decided that it would be better to have some food before she tried it.

She didn't have long to wait before a medical witch came in the door with a tray full to the brim with food and Iliana's stomach growled loudly when she saw the steaming plates. The food barely hit her tongue before she swallowed she was that ravenous. Then, exhausted, she sank into a worried sleep.

**Poppy**

From dawn to dusk Poppy stood unmoving looking out of the third floor window she'd been at when Thierry had broken the news about her parents. With her arms wrapped around herself and her gaze fixed on the horizon in the distance she felt numb. Vaguely she realised that Philip needed her more than ever but she couldn't bring herself to move. James was nervous and extremely worried but Poppy couldn't even bring herself to soothe her soulmate through their normally wonderful telepathic connection. When the sun slipped behind the thin line separating the sky from the land Poppy found herself wishing that she could disappear with it. As stars began to appear in the midnight blue sky Poppy continued to stare, her eyesight just as good in the dark as it is in the day.

As if a small corner in her mind was unfolding Poppy found that someone was getting past the mental barriers she had automatically slammed into place. It was tiny, barely a mental whisper yet it grabbed Poppy's attention immediately. It was simply her brother gently saying, '_Poppy'._

Poppy gave a soft mental sigh and replied gently, '_Phi'._

'_How are you doing?' _Phil asked her.

'_Could be doing better to be honest.' _Poppy replied honestly.

Philip sent out a wave of understanding and warmth, sensing that Poppy needed it. _'Thanks Phil, everything will be alright, don't worry.' _Poppy told him.

'_Thanks for lying sis' but at least we're together now.'_ Phil said bravely. _'Now talk to James, I can sense his distress from here and I can't get any sleep because of it. Love you Poppy.'_

'_Love you too Phil, I'll come and see you as soon as I can.' _Poppy replied.

Poppy straightened up and walked slowly over to James and placed her hand on his shoulder. James stopped in shock and looked at her, his eyes wide. Poppy wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. James would've crushed her if she had needed to breathe, his grip was that tight. Poppy shook slightly as tears slipped down her cheeks and she allowed herself to cry for the first time since hearing the news while James whispered that he loved her over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this so I suppose I'd better put it in, I do not own the Night World series :D

It was dark outside when Iliana woke up next and the room was silent. A cold breeze snaked in through the window causing Iliana to shiver in her thin hospital gown. Keller was going to bring her some of her own clothes later on in the day. It was about one o'clock in the morning and Iliana got to her feet and padded barefoot to close the window. Iliana was about to get back onto the bed when she noticed the shadow of someone passing her door. Iliana slipped to the door and opened it quietly. She was just in time to see a blonde haired boy turn the corner; he was wearing some beat-up trainers and a thick dressing gown. Iliana grabbed the dressing gown hooked on the back of her door and followed the stranger. She kept back and followed him quietly, her bare feet making not a sound as she walked down the corridor. Finally they reached the main doors, the nurse sat behind the reception desk was fast asleep and the boy slipped outside. Iliana hesitated for a moment and then followed him outside.

It was a crisp, clear night with thousands and thousands of stars like jewels in the deep blue/black sky. The boy had stopped not far away from the front doors and was just stood still, looking up at the night sky. Iliana moved quietly until she was stood a few steps away. Without turning around the boy spoke.

"Have you ever felt insignificant, like it doesn't matter if you live or die because really your only one speck of dust in the universe." He said, he sounded incredibly sad and it was as if even though he had only lived for a short while he had given up already.

Iliana wondered how he could have known that she was there but in order to acknowledge his comment she stepped forward until she was stood next to him, close but not touching. Softly Iliana whispered, "Yes." and then looked up at the sky with him.

They stood like that for a long time, not talking. Then the boy sank down to sit on the grass with his legs crossed. Iliana copied him and as she sat her knee brushed his and it felt like a million volts of electricity and raced throughout her entire body. She jumped slightly and she looked at him, completely shocked. He was looking at her in the exact same way and he asked, "Do I know you?"

Iliana was too shocked to speak and then he suddenly broke out into a brilliant smile which made Iliana's head feel like it was spinning. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear and the feeling of an electric shock happened again. The boy lent forward and whispered softly into her ear, "The soulmate principal." Iliana smiled back at him and nodded, unable to say anything.

"What's your name?" The boy whispered softly.

"Iliana." She whispered softly. He repeated her name and it felt like he had been waiting his entire life for that moment. "What's yours?"

"Phil." He answered.

Iliana looked at him in shock and with understanding. "Phil, my soulmate." He leant in closer and gently brushed his lips over hers and Iliana found herself smiling and crying at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

They sat like that for a long time, underneath the stars, just holding each other. Eventually they both got to their feet and walked inside, holding hands so that they didn't have to let each other go.  
The nurse behind the desk was awake, she didn't say anything but she had that knowing glint in her eye as they walked past and she was smiling gently.

Iliana and Phil walked slowly and silently while smiling at each other. They reached Iliana's room first and they stood there, not wanting to really break the silence. Phil cleared his throat awkwardly and Iliana smiled up at him. "Can I... see you later?" Phil asked shyly.

Iliana smiled and opened the door to her temporary room, "Sure, I'll meet you in the dayroom on this floor at ten o'clock." He smiled at this, obviously relieved and nodded before walking down the corridor whistling.

Iliana went into her room and started dancing, just stopping short of shrieking with happiness. As she started to drift off she remembered about what Thierry had told her and worry laced her thoughts as she sank into unconsciousness.

9 O'clock

Keller wandered into Iliana's room and Iliana smiled, seeming utterly elated. Keller stopped and scowled warily. After finding Galen Keller was a lot less straight-laced but she still found herself on guard around happy people. Iliana jumped off the bed and Keller braced herself but all Iliana did was to wrap her arms around Keller and hug her tightly.

"Okay then." Keller said, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm so happy." Iliana squealed.

"I got that much." Keller replied, amused.

Keller passed Iliana's clothes to her and Iliana shifted through what Keller had brought while Keller sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, why are you so happy then?"

"I found my soulmate!" Iliana said, smiling from ear to ear.

Keller's eyes shot up high into her hairline, "No way! Who?"

Iliana sighed with happiness, "Philip North and I want to tell you all of it but I'm meeting him at ten in the dayroom and I need to find something to wear, and I know that is like totally shallow but I don't care. Keller, it's just so amazing." She said in one long rush.

"Okay, I think I got most of that." Keller said.

Iliana finally decided on an outfit and ran a brush through her hair quickly. Keller left, knowing that it was unlikely she could get any information from Iliana without backup and Iliana dressed quickly. Iliana skipped her way down the hall to the brightly painted dayroom. She was early but there were a few small children, children of other members of circle daybreak, a lot of them witches but a few humans as well. They ranged from five to ten in terms of ages. Iliana smiled brightly at them and one of the older ones asked her to join them with the story. Iliana tucked her long white skirt underneath her and sat on the carpeted floor with the rest of the children. The child who had invited her over passed her the book and she began to read, before long she had all of the children silent and hanging on her every word.

When Phil entered the room exactly at ten o'clock he had to stop and watch transfixed, unable to move for a moment. Iliana was sat, not looking like something unlike an angel. With the morning sunlight streaming in through the window it seemed to make her glow with an unearthly radiance. Her voice was like a heavenly choir resonating beautifully through the air. Then she turned her head and smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked over to where she was sat, surrounded by children and she carried on reading, her whole being alive with magic, and he grabbed onto her hand and sat down beside her.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion...

Eli paced nervously outside of his friends room, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but there was one person who was always willing to listen and give advice. Hannah. She was Thierry's soulmate and easily the most powerful and protected woman within Circle Daybreak but she was also one of the kindest and Eli found that she would understand and that he needed to talk to her. He was wearing a hole in the carpet in front of her office and he moved back and forth. Eventually Hannah came walking up humming softly, no doubt thinking about Thierry. Hannah smiled brightly at Eli.

"What a wonderful surprise Eli, are you well. Come on in and grab a seat." Hannah said as she opened the door.

They walked into the room and Hannah switched the lights on. Even though her office was about as big as Thierry's she didn't spend much time in it. She mostly wasn't far from Thierry's side, even her office was only down the corridor from his.

Eli sat down and Hannah asked him if he wanted anything to drink, he declined so she moved around her desk and sat down in the large, plush chair that looked like it had to be an antique. "So Eli, what can I do for you then?" Hannah asked.

"Well... the thing is... you see... well, I found my soulmate." Eli stammered.

"Eli, that's wonderful." Hannah gushed, even though she had lived a lot of different lives Hannah was still only really 19 years old in this lifetime even if she seemed a lot older.

"Yes I know, but the thing is..." Eli trailed off.

"What's wrong Eli?" Hannah asked, worried.

"It's Aradia." Eli admitted.

"What is? Wait, your soulmate is Aradia. Wow, I mean, wow." Hannah said, shocked.

"The thing is... I mean, well what do I do?" Eli murmured.

Hannah sat back and adopted a thoughtful expression, "Does she know?" She asked finally.

"I don't think so." Eli said sadly.

"Well that'll have to change, don't worry we'll think of something. I know, come with me." Hannah said, smiling so widely that it made Eli worried.


End file.
